Tango De Muerte
by PinkPeachy
Summary: Black Cuervo wants El Tigre to notice her. Django of the Dead wants to sweep Frida Suarez off her feet. Little do they know that love is about to take its toll on them big time. (Full synopsis inside) DjangoxCuervo
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis: Black Cuervo wants El Tigre to notice her. Django of the Dead wants to sweep Frida Suarez off her feet. They will stop at nothing to get what they want, which also means working together to get their crushes to notice them. Things get a little intense, however, as they find themselves under an ancient Mayan curse, more specifically, a **_**love**_** curse that states that if they do not get a kiss from their soul mates within a certain time limit, they will be doomed eternal misery. Will Black Cuervo and Django of the Dead make it before time runs out? Will they fail to solve their conflicted feelings before it is too late? Will churros be outlawed forever?! Find out in this exciting installment of **_**El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera!**_

* * *

**Tango De Muerte Ch. 1**

It was a typical sunny afternoon in Miracle City. Birds were chirping, bees were buzzing, and kids were playing outside. But not everything was _completely _peaceful.

"_Unf!"_

Suddenly, a skeleton teen clad in a red pancho and armed with a mystic guitar was tumbled across the pavements of Miracle City. Bystanders screamed and ran off, others stared in awe before resuming their normal activities.

Django moaned in pain as he rubbed his skull, "Why you little runt!" he cursed at his opponent, shaking his fist.

The runt, known as Manny Rivera, better known as the infamous teen hero, El Tigre, smiled smugly at him, strutting like a peacock. "That all you got, _Djangy Wangy?"_ he snickered. Curse him for using Nana Sartana's nickname for him!

Gorwling, Django aimed his mystic guitar at the annoying runt. He would blast him into tomorrow! But, no such luck, El Tigre dodged his blasts expertly, his lasers barely missing him. He then shot out his grappling El Tigre fist to the nearest building, using that he super swingedd and kicked Django's head, knocking the guitar away from its owner.

On any other occasions, Manny would have feared or be a nervous wreck with Django of the Dead. But lately, it was as if though the skeleton teen was loosing his edge and he wasn't as scary as Manny thought him to be the first time they crossed paths. Sure, he was more ruthless, more proud and indeed more powerful, but really the only thing Manny had to focus on was that guitar of his.

He shrugged and called out to Django, "Man, you stink at this. I could've sworn you put up more of a fight the first time we met, I mean seriously, too caught up being a _Grandmami's boy?" _El Tigre laughed at him.

"Laugh while you can El Tigre, you won't be for long!"

"Oh really, cuz' I'm _still _laughing, watcha' gonna do about it? Hmm? Call for _Grandmami's _help? AHAhahaha!" El Tigre jeered loudly at his jokes and fell, clenching his gut and kicking his legs in the air.

Using El Tigre's momentary distraction to his advantage, Django made a move to grab his guitar. That is.. until he saw that Frida Suarez was standing in his path. She seemed nervous, shifting her weight back and forth on the balls of her feet. "U-uh, hehe, h-hiya.. there... nothing to see here... just me.. " she smiled unconvincingly, waving demurely.

Django blinked, tilting his head slightly. He was at a loss for words, momentary distracted by his nervous feelings for the bluenette in his non-existent stomach, completely ignoring the fact that she had his mystic guitar _behind her back!_

"Uh.. hi- _Ack!_"

Ugh! Why was he so stupid! El Tigre had kicked him yet again!

"Nice try, you lame sack of _huesos_! It's just not your day today is it! HA!" Having enough, Django sheathed his own pointy bony claws and lunged himself at El Tigre. He would know pain! El Tigre, having been distracted barely managed to get out of the way. With a start, Django looked to where his guitar was..

.. still in the hands of the lovely blue haired red goggled goddess... just great...

Frida 'eeped' and called out for her beloved superhero, "Manny! Heads up!" and then threw _his _guitar to the runt. _No!_

Tackling Tigre to the side as fast as he could, Django managed to get him out of the way, ready to take his guitar. He winced, it was pretty delicate, and it was already beginning to break! He just had it fixed a little while ago!

Running and sliding, Django managed to grab his guitar and shoot at El Tigre's feet, knocking him to the ground once again. He hated running from a fight, but Django was a smart kid, and he knew that the odds were against him. While at it, he should at least a make a killer exit, no?

"Hey! What are you-!" Manny cried out as he saw Django blasting a near random building with his guitar. Django called out to the recovering El Tigre, "Hey, runt, good luck trying to get me when trying to save your precious Miracle City citizens! Muahaha!" he exclaimed as she shot more havoc with his guitar.

Knocking off a punk rocker off his motorcycle ("Hey!"), Django rode off, leaving a distraught El Tigre with the mess.

It wasn't his ideal of a revenge, but it would do at the moment. He gritted his teeth. One day, El Tigre would regret the day he messed with Django of the Dead, obviously today was not that day.

How could he let himself be swayed by love's fickle ways? He was _Django of the Dead! _He was supposed to be feared! Cowered before, _not _a nervous teenager dsitracted by some girl! Especially _not _El Tigre's girl!

But then again... El Tigre _was _his mortal enemy. So naturally, he would either take or destroy whatever his mortal enemy had, no? With this realization, Django grinned wickedly.

One thing was for sure, though, Frida Suarez _would _be his.

Meanwhile, across Miracle City, in a certain blim- ehm, _Zeppelin_, a teen goth had it up to her limit with her so called boyfriend...

"Chu is the most _annoying, boring, goody goody two shoes novio anybody _could ever ask for!" Black Cuervo exclaimed, waving her hands and sticking her nose in the air.

The so called 'boyfriend', known as none other than Carlito of the Golden Eagle Twins, scoffed and blew a disinterested raspberry at her, clearly not giving a rat's hat about his girlfriend's complaining. "Oh, _please,_ just what do you want from me babe? I give you stuff!"

Cuervo rolled her eyes "Chu give me _not'ing_! The only t'ing you do is go around pretend a goody goody hero wi't your hermana and hang around in t'is estupido _blimp_ all day! Chu's never do anyt'ing fun! Where is de butt kicking of the heroes_!?_"

Carlito narrowed his eyes, "Okay, first, off: It. Is. A. _Zeppelin!"_ a scoff from Black Cuervo, "Second, how can pretending being heroes and getting free stuff _not _be fun?!"

Black Cuervo growled and was about to retort until Carla interrupted them from behind, completely fed up with their yelling. Truth be told, Carla never liked Black Cuervo, so one could imagine the absolute malice she had when her idiotic twin brother became absolutely smitten with her (which was what? A month ago? Less?). Boys were so easily swayed with a bat of eyelashes and a pretty face, it was ridiculous.

"Just leave her Carlito, _she _obviously doesn't appreciate what we do. If you don't like it Cuervo, why don't _you _have a true name for yourself? _Black Cuervo_? Pshh, _por favor._ You belittle us, yet, just what do you have to offer, hmm?" Carla sneered.

Cuervo's temper flared, her mouth beginning to form into a deep frown. But then, abruptly, her visage turned harmless, innocent, even and she batted her eyelashes.

"Chu know what Carlita? Chu's is _so _correcto. I have not'ing to offer, no stuff at all, not like chu guys at all..." Cuervo's smile then turned sinister, "It would be such a shame" she sheathed her purple talons, "if.. oh.. yo no se.. someone were to..." she shot out her arm slowly towards the twin's precious belongings "... _destroy it all.." _The Golden Eagle Twins' eyes widened. _'Oh nononono... not the-!'_

_BOOM!_

Aaaaaaaaaaaaand... there went the blimp... err.. zeppelin's controls. Cuervo had not only blasted the twins' stuff, but also the main computer that controlled the zeppelin.

"Noooo!" the twins said simultaneously. Carla growled at Cuervo, "You're gonna pay for that!"

Cuervo only smirked, already at the exit gunning up her jetpack, "Chu're going to have to catch me first, adiooos Eagle dorks! Ahahahaha!" purplish-black smog trailed behind the crow themed villainess as she soared.

From afar, her voice echoed, "Carlito, chu and I are soo over!" this caused said twin to quiver his lip, which earned him a punch to the head by his sister.

As Cuervo flew across the skies of Miracle City, she mused. Though she was content with finally dumping the Golden Eagle Twin dork, she couldn't help but ponder what she would do now. Truth be told, the reason she even enamored the twin in the first place was to make a certain someone jealous which she soon realized wasn't working.

That certain someone was El Tigre. He hadn't been paying mind to her at all, which made her realize that she was wasting time. Besides, Carlito wasn't the best villain out there, or whatever he was. She shrugged.

She had been stressed all week, her Grandmami and Mama had been up in her case with her current infatuation the infamous Rivera boy. Her mother had made it perfectly clear many times before that she was forbidden of such unacceptable feelings, but Zoë could not help it! The Riveras were known for being vicious heartbreakers (well, toward Zoë's family, anyway), but despite that, what irked namely her mother was the fact that El Tigre was a _hero._ Sure, he could be a decent villain every now and then, but he treated it like a joke, not like the serious matter it was.

Truth be told, it irked Zoë too.

But she couldn't help the charms that the Rivera boy had, he was easily one of the most suave and attractive looking guys in Miracle City, who could deny those looks? That charm? Those_ eyes_? It made Zoë squeal and her tummy was tickled with honey filled butterflies. It was infuriating! She was a villainess, Queen of the Night, Sorceress of Destruction, a force to be reckoned with! Not a victim to love's fickle ways! But, even so, she was still stuck in this dilemma wasn't she?

She sighed, taking out her pseudo love necklace that she received from El Tigre. The slightly rusted nut bolt dimmed slightly against the now night turning skies.

Another important matter was what she was going to do with... _Frida _Suarez. Cuervo seethed just by even thinking about her.

But then, with a determined twinkle in her eyes she nodded her head.

Black Cuervo _would _have the attention of the Rivera boy; he would be _hers._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Now, the question for the both of these two villains was:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_How?!_

* * *

**A/N: Always loved these two and was ecstatic when I heard they were supposed to end up together. What kind of fan would I be if I don't write something? Now, this would take place in Season 3 (Django was supposed to be the main antagonist), however, I know that canon-wise, Zoë** **and Django were supposed to meet and hook up when they were older, but personally I prefer the romance when they are kids. I will try and actually follow canon as much as I can for this story (e.g. Cuervo's relationship with Carlito) This will (hopefully) be 10-20 chapters, really. Depends on the length of the chapters themselves. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay, update time! Zoë struggles to find ways to get a certain hero to notice her. Meanwhile, Django decides it is time to take matters into his own hands.**

* * *

**-Tango De Muerte Ch. 2-**

It was your usual typical sunny Sunday in Miracle City. Citizens were taking part in their usual activities, walking their dogs, doing errands, and watering their gardens. Children laughing with delight as they played tag. All seemed well, except for a certain purple streaked, heavy mascaraed chica...

Zoë wore her usual frown, growling at kids and stomping rather than walking. Today was not her most pleasurable of days, she hadn't been succeeding in winning the affections of the Rivera boy. Once again, somehow, some gosh darn way he was immune to her flirting! Her charms as a seductress were _undeniable. _Manny Rivera denying her was a huge knock down to her ego and pride. It was humiliating!

She had spotted him earlier that morning near the ice cream truck, Zoë had been on her way to picking up some art supplies for her mother's class because apparently some idiotic children decided it would be funny to have a paint fight. Zoë had rolled her eyes at such a prospect. _Of course a class of _stupid 8 year old niños would lead to that kind of mayhem. What had her mother been thinking when she signed up to be the art teacher at her school, anyway? In any case, it had been pure coincidence. When she saw the infamous Manny Rivera, her insides flipped and after much debate was when she decided she should at least try in her civilian form. Her mother could wait on the supplies.

Zoë had pulled off, if she did say so herself, one of the most polished flirtatious acts she could ever drag out at such an unexpected time. It was, so to say, her best work.

But then, oh ho ho, but _then _the blasted Rivera boy had to _gall _to _deny _her! _Her! Zoë Avez!_

Manny had rushed out of there faster than Zoë could say 'Black Cuervo actually loves Manny Rivera'. Her cheeks burned hot with embarrassment and rejection, and yet, her throat burned with sadness and rage as she saw that he rushed back to his precious Frida. The only thing that had echoed throughout most of Cuervo's mind was '_Vendetta_'. "Manny Rivera will regret the day he rejected Zoë Avez!" she hissed to herself.

But that still didn't take away her infatuation with the boy.

And thus, here she was, gripping the paint brushes and acrylics, nearly breaking them. Zoë couldn't deny (no matter how much she wanted to) the feeling of humiliation, not only as a villainess, but as a girl. Was she just not pretty enough? Did she not appeal to the Rivera boy's likings? As she mulled these thoughts over, something caught her attention from her peripheral vision and she turned.

A truckload of fresh new _dinero _was being delivered to The Miracle City Bank.

A mischievous smile adorned her face and her reddish violet eyes twinkled with trouble, Zoë jogged to the opposite direction, clutching her wrist watch communicator as she thought to herself, _'Just because Zoë Avez couldn't get through to the Rivera boy does not mean dat Black Cuervo can't'_.

_Meanwhile..._

Django was not in the best of moods. All morning he had been pacing around his nana Sartana's lair, he gripped his guitar, his jaw clenched so hard that it almost cracked. Coming up with a plan to destroy his arch nemesis was tough. Trying to find out a plan to destroy his arch nemesis while his nana strummed her own guitar was a tad tougher.

Django stopped his pacing and stomped his boot, a _clank _echoed from the golden coins and other treasures, and looked over at his grandmother.

"Nana, why? _Why _is it so hard to just _destroy _the little runt?! He manages to evade tactics, destroy my ingenious plans and he _still _makes it all in one piece! How did you ever manage to put up with it!?" he exclaimed, waving his arms around for emphasis.

Sartana hardly looked up at her dramatic grandson. Ah yes, she remembered when she was once a young evil-force-to-be-reckoned-with in the making. Django was no different than her in terms of attitude and especially anger. She merely shrugged in response, keeping her eyes on her own guitar.

"Django, chu must have _paciencia_. Being an evil genius, like myself, takes _tiempo,_ nieto. Chu won't get anything if chu just keep throwing tantrums all over the place. Keep a level head and keep chur bones in one piece."

Django could only roll his eyes at his Grandmother's advice. A level head, how in the world was he supposed to even keep his calm?! His own Grandmother couldn't even defeat El Tigre, just what did that say about the little runt anyways!? Was there really no way to defeat him? Did he have no weak point?! It was all too frustrating! He thoughts were interrupted as his nana spoke to him once more.

"Besides, why don't chu just use my skeleton Bandido Army? All chu have to do is ask, child. I won't deny my own _Djangy Wangy_." At that, Django smacked his skull and groaned in a mixture of frustration and embarassment.

"Nana, I can't _just destroy _El Tigre with a strum of my guitar! No, I must destroy El Tigre in a such a way that future generations will marvel at the very sheer masterpiece of his own destruction! It has to be epic, unexpected, an _amazing _defeat!"

Django didn't want to take the traditional easy way of defeating a hero. It was too easy, too boring and too predictable. He needed something big and evil, amazing and epic! But what?! And, just to add to his burning humiliation, there was the issue of a certain object of affection. He _especially_ didn't know what to do in that department! Just admitting that made him flush with embarrassment, or would have if he had flesh...

"_Gah! _Forget this! I'm heading out!" Django finally cried out in frustration, adjusting his guitar behind his back and stomping all the way. The door slam echoed throughout the lair, to which the old she-skeleton didn't even flinch at.

Sartana looked on and sighed at the ludicrousness of her own grandson. "Teenagers. Never satisfied, always wanting more. Pff." Ever since her Django came into the whole picture, Sartana figured that she might as well leave the destruction of the pesky Rivera boy to her own grandson. Her bones were too old to deal with him anyway, and Django could learn a thing or two about being evil the old fashioned way: by going through trial and error himself. Sartana would not be baby-ing him forever (or at least, he didn't want to believe that seeing as technically, she could), he was quickly surpassing her.

Sartana gave a disinterested scoff and resumed her strumming.

_Boom!_ An explosion went off and alarms wailed wildly as the Miracle City Bank was being robbed. A certain purple figure flew out, her jetpack's engine roaring loudly. Cuervo was not a force to be reckoned with! Especially concerning matters with a certain hero. She would prevail!

Black Cuervo grabbed everything she could, it didn't matter if it was shiny, big or invaluable. All that mattered was that if Manny would notice. As she spotted him, she waved her stolen goods in an obvious attempt to capture his attention, much like how she did last time. Except it would work this time, it had to! Or at the very least, work in a better way.

"Uh, dude, I think your _girlfriend_ is here, hehe" Frida said as she tried (and failed) to contain her gut bursting laughter. Manny cringed as he looked on at the absolute Mayhem that Cuervo was doing. He had such a strong urge to roll his eyes, it was too painfully obvious what she was trying to do, stealing money and valuables, looking at him with a coy smile and coquettish eyes. It nearly made him recoil at the girl's advances, he had told- no, _shown _her one too many times that he was just not interested. Maybe he was infatuated that one time, sure, but that was only a heat-of-the-moment kind of thing, jeeze, why did girls have such a hard time understanding these sort of things?

Manny gulped in reluctance, well unlike last time, he would make it obviously clear. Even if it did hurt the crow themed villainess.

But then again, that hasn't stopped her has it?

Manny spun his belt buckle and with a tiger's roar he turned into the infamous superhero El Tigre, jumping into the air, he inwardly cringed at the sight of Cuervo's amorous-filled eyes.

Maybe this was gonna easier said than done. Looking back at Frida, he saw that she was already equipped with some bandages and disinfectant. He rolled his eyes, '_Of course...'_.

He looked back at Cuervo, the stolen goods long forgotten as she was in a fighting position, a smile present in her face.

"So then Tigre," she purred at him, "_now _chu come prepared for a fight?' she questioned demurely as she took out her wrist blaster aimed at El Tigre's face. He only rolled his eyes and frowned.

"Look, Cuervo, I-" he didn't have a chance to finish as Cuervo only blasted him. He dodged pretty well, considering that she caught him off guard.

Cuervo smirked, she was having fun with this. A little of fighting here and there always made her day. It was really the only time she could ever spent with him, whether it was romantic or not didn't matter.

Manny, getting annoyed, huffed at the girl's stubbornness. He seriously didn't want to fight Black Cuervo all day, he could barely tolerate her for even a little while.

"Will you just-" "Can you-" "Let me-" El Tigre _tried, _no really, he did, to get through the villainess, but how could he do that if she wouldn't even let him speak!?

Finally becoming fed up, he shot out his grapple fist at Cuervo's head and smacked her, knocking her back a good distracted as she skitted across the pavement and breaking through the cement. She groaned in pain.

Okay, now Cuervo was beginning to get upset. Crush or not; _nobody _knocks down Black Cuervo! Snarling, she made a move to get up but something had suddenly grabbed her by the ankle and dragged her. Finding herself below El Tigre, she ceased her struggling and stared up at the object of her affections.

El Tigre glared down, annoyed, "Okay, look, I've been trying to say this _nicely_, but I am _not_ -I repeat- _not interested!_ Got it? Good. Now go away!" he said dismissively, already releasing her and walking away, Cuervo could only stare in disbelief.

Finally, she just angry and blasted him from behind, smiling inwardly as she heard a _oof_ and a _crash_.

"Chu will rue this day El Tigre! _Nobody _walks away from Black Cuervo!" she exclaimed as she engaged her jetpack and spread her purple wings, "Consider yourself having a death wish!" she yelled angrily and finally soared off, bitter with feelings of frustration and rejection. Manny merely rubbed his sore head and scoffed, obviously not affected by the villainess's words one bit.

However, what both of these super personas didn't realize is that someone was watching intently and curiously over the situation.

Django hunched over behind the side of the now burnt bank. He narrowed his eyes in question and tilted his head in curiosity at the scene that just unfolded before his eyes.

So then... Black Cuervo liked El Tigre? Who would have thought?

His gaze shifted to Frida and he blinked, then glanced back at the now returning to normal Manny. And then, too suddenly, a wicked grin made it's way across his face.

This.. this was almost too perfect. He could use this. Manny Rivera _would _pay indeed.

_Later that night..._

It was a typical night in Miracle City, teeth were being brushed, pajamas were being slipped on, children were being tucked in, and goodnight kisses were spread... but that's not all that happened in a typical night in this city.

Needless to say her mother wasn't too happy with the forgotten supplies.

Today's earlier defeat was humiliating. After some tantrums and ice cream, Cuervo decided that she just had to do something fun to get her mind off of that blasted El Tigre. Would there be any way to get the boy's affections?

In the Miracle City Museum, heeled boots clicked against the marble floor as a figure danced her way in, evading the laser barriers blocking her goal: The Golden Ruby Encrusted Ganso. Now, all Black Cuervo pick the lock, opening the case and it would be hers for the taking! Zoë inhaled deeply and concentrated, mumbling curses.

"_Ugh!_" she growled out as she smacked her forehead, the _estupido _lock wasn't cooperating with her, just what she needed! Cuervo came to steal this Ganso to cheer herself up, not make her feel worse!

But then, a loud _Crash! _was heard and Cuervo turned sharply at the source. In her haste, she had triggered the alarm system. Ugh, would the indignity ever end?!

And there was a slight chance that El Tigre would come too. Great, just another salt to add to the wound, no?

"Oh, _olvidalo_!" she snarled as she headed down the hallway, reluctantly leaving her treasure and looking for an exit. Cuervo cursed her lame sense of action in hasty situations. Engaging her jetpack, she flew through the roof, inwardly wincing at the damage being done to her suit. She just had it dry cleaned!

She flew, far away from the Museum. She was sure that the policia wouldn't catch her at this rate, but Cuervo didn't really care. She liked the rush of running away from the law, it was kind of the whole point of being a villain. Cuervo smirked inwardly at her own reasoning. As Cuervo flew, she hid behind the walls of an abandoned alleyway, checking in case anybody (namely El Tigre) was hot on her tail. Panting, Cuervo wiped her forehead and smirked. Sure, she didn't get her treasure, but the rush always kind of made up for it. Kind of.

Suddenly, Cuervo felt the bitter aftertaste of this day's particular failure. Not even the rush of the chase could help her get over her little tantrum, and it annoyed her to no end. Stomping her foot, she growled, "El Tigre_ will _pay! Grr, what will it take for him to actually get to notice me? _Idiota!_" she said, clenching her fists. Suddenly, Cuervo felt an overwhelming presence and she stiffened slightly.

"Sounds to me like you're in a little dilemna. I think I can help you." a raspy, smug voice said.

* * *

**A/N: Official sources tell me that Carmela, Black Cuervo's mom, is the art teacher at Leone Middle School, so yeah, just wanted to squeeze that in there. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: PinkPeachy is here with another update! In this chapter, Zoë is determined to do whatever it takes to get the Rivera boy's affections... even if it could cost a lot more than she bargained for. On the other hand, things seem to playing out for Django... kind of...**

* * *

**-Tango De Muerte Ch. 3-**

"Sounds to me like you're in a little dilemma. I think I can help you."

Cuervo stiffened as she turned around, her eyes widened at the source. The first thing she saw -something that really made her heart pound- was a pair of glowing red eyes, and then a figure emerged from the shadows, revealing a cowboy hat, red pancho, and a guitar. Immediately, Black Cuervo knew who this was.

She never met him personally, but no one had to _meet _him to know who _Django of the Dead _was. He was all over Villain's Quarterly for being _the _most Evil of all Evil _ever _introduced to Miracle City. He tried to _kill _all villains, not excluding the older members of the Flock of Fury in that stupid mock fake tournament that _he _had set up. Something that didn't really sit well Black Cuervo. She could only stare in shock and disbelief. He was leaning back, for some reason, sporting a smug grin. The smugness this guy was giving reminded her of El Tigre.

Snapping out of her stupor, she scowled at him and pointed her wrist blaster at him, she didn't want any funny business with this guy, something about him screamed.. well.. _evil_. Oh the _irony_.

Narrowing her heavily mascaraed eyes, she nearly screamed at him, "Why would I trust de pat'etico saco de huesos dat tried to destroy de Flock of Fury? Chu will pay for trying to even attempt at such desgracia to mi familia!". This would be such a perfect vendetta in honor of her family's name, the Flock of Fury, a force to be reckoned with! Django of the Dead _would _pay for trying to destroy her family. _Nobody _does that and gets away with it!

There was a moment of silence as Cuervo held up her wrist blaster, Django unfazed, merely looked at it and then at Cuervo. She could see that he was smirking, which made her scowl even deeper. Both stood rigidly, unmoving, so they had a good, but brief, opportunity to study the other.

Immediately, Django acknowledged the glare Black Cuervo had. The heavy black makeup seemed to add to the malice that seemed to project out of her red violet eyes, but it suited her. Her red violet eyes were mesmerizing and for a moment, Django felt nervousness rile up deep within his bones, feeling as if some force coming from her was reading his very intentions at this moment, looking right through him, and he almost wondered if such a thing were possible. He would have to very careful in doing this, she didn't seem the type to be taken so lightly.

Zoë's mind conflicted with her desires. She wanted to _mash _up his bones, break him into bits... but there was something that prevented her from doing so, something she never thought would _ever _overpower her, and it spoke in such explicit clarity it was almost too much for her to bear:

_Fear_

This would not do. Black Cuervo fears absolutely _no_ one, not even Sartana of the Dead's grandson! She would prefer to pluck all her eyebrow hairs and cut all of her toes off before she would ever even consider admitting such cowardice! But then again...

The atmosphere of the night made his whole being almost radiate his evil vibes visually, it was incredible. Almost mesmerizing in a way that it had no right to be. His very presence _-right in front of her- _was almost too overwhelming, haunting. It reached out to her hypnotized her, she was awe-struck.

His glowing red eyes pierced right through her, and she could not deny the very shiver that made it down to her core and made knee caps slightly shake. Zoë could argue all she wanted with herself, but this was _Django of the Dead_. And she was _scared_.

Trying to get over her little inner turmoil, she gulped and continued to glare at the 15 year old. If she was to be taken down, then she would not be going silently. Her name would not be unheard of. This she swore!

It was then that a ghost of a chuckle made her relax mildly, relieving tension in her shoulders that she didn't even know she had. Seeing as he positioned his guitar snugly behind him and his smirk seemingly replaced with a smug smile, Cuervo put down her own blaster _a little._

"Okay, look," Django waved his arms defensively in front of him, "we can go through a showdown and you could get revenge on me or whatever," a pause (Django always liked suspense) "_or _you could listen to my offer."

Offer? Okay, if her mind wasn't screaming at her to run away before, it was definitely screaming it in her ear at this point. But curiosity overwhelmed the young girl's mind. Still not bringing the weapon down completely, Cuervo rose a brow at him and asked him, "What kind of offer?" _Did his eyes just glow even redder?_

"An offer that just might help you get your precious El Tigre right into your arms." he said as he smirked, almost with a malicious feel. But Zoë didn't pay mind at that. Her mind stopped at the words _El Tigre_.

Based on Black Cuervo's expression, Django check-marked the countdown on his mental list: _Perfect._

A plethora of thoughts were being scrambled all over the place in her head, but one seemed to be the most prominent. After some time, she finally dropped her aim, which pleased him, and then crossing her arms in front of her, she questioned him sharply, "Chu? Why would I want _chur _help for?"

Django scoffed and rolled eyes at her, "Oh please, as if you're doing such a good job at it now". Zoë's face heated up and she spluttered angrily, "Chu..I-..he.._Chu've been spying on me?!"_

Django's jaw cocked to the side in an amused fashion, or so it seemed, Zoë couldn't really tell, "Yeah, _right. _Totally been spying on you. You don't really need spying on to see how bad you have it." he laughed.

So much rage burned in her insides that she couldn't even find the voice to speak! But Django, seemingly oblivious (or purposefully) continued to talk, "Look, Black Raven-"

"_Cuervo_" Zoë hissed. Okay, forget her fears; she would _beat _this bag of bones into a _pulp!_

"Whatever. Look, in a nutshell, I can help you, only if you're willing to help me. An 'I scratch your back, you scratch mine' sort of deal."

Zoë looked conflicted and before she could voice her doubts, Django put his arm round her tiny shoulders, "Just imagine it, El Tigre and you taking a nice romantic stroll along the shores of the beach" he smirked, holding out his hand in a dramatic fashion, "you two creating havoc, partners in crime, causing the very destruction of Miracle City," Cuervo couldn't deny the dreaminess of that fantasy, "_no one _getting in between the two of you and your complete take over of the whole world! You would be invincible!" he exclaimed dramatically.

Yes, _YES!_ He could be hers! She could have El Tigre with her and _nobody _would stop them, they would be together forever, nothing would come in between them! It was ingenious, it was PERFECT! It was-

_Wait just a minute!_

Snapping back to reality, Cuervo glared at Django when she suddenly became aware of his close proximity, mainly his arm. She grabbed it and flipped him over, "Just what type of _idiota _do chu t'ink I am, huesos? What would be in it for chu, eh?! What's de catch?!"

If he was anything like his precious Nana Sartana, he would be evil, sneaky and manipulative. No way she would just fall for some stupid ploy, no matter how good and -sigh- romantic it sounded. He was actually worse than Sartana! There just had to be a catch!

Shaking the stars out of his vision, Django became aware of the now-standing-over-him-Black-Cuervo, a fierce scowl _directed at him _etched on her soft face. It was then that Django noticed her hawk like stare, his attention brought to her vivid red violet eyes. The brilliance of them matching that of the stars behind her. _'Wow..'_

Shaking his head in order to get some feeling back to his skull, he mumbled nervously, "I... I- uh- well, that's actually kind- You see, I- um.. ooh... uh.."

Aw _man,_ did he seriously have to tell her? This was _not _how he imagined this to turn out, he was supposed to have her completely glazed over the deal, why oh _why _did she have to ask what he would gain? It was embarrassing! His initial judgment on people wasn't too good.

"_Well?" _she snapped, tapping her boot and making him wince. She reminded him of his Nana Sartana when she scolded him for blasting her with hot lava (accidentally!) during his fight with El Tigre. _'Women can be so scary'_

He mumbled something under his breath. Cuervo raised a brow "What?"

His mumble was a little louder this time, he averted his gaze, but it still wasn't coherent. "I can't hear chu!"

More mumbling. Okay, now Zoë was getting impatient. She fired up her wrist laser at him, the sound of the machine humming dangerously which convinced Django to speak. "Okay! Okay!" he waved his arms frantically, "I said that I want to make Frida Suarez mine!"

Cuervo widened her eyes. She didn't say a word.

It was silent.

_Too_ silent for his liking. Cuervo blinked and tried to make sense of what she just heard, trying to process the words that came out of the young skeleton's mouth.

Django... Frida... Frida _Suarez_... he... likes... Frida... Django of the Dead... _likes_...

And then, with dread, Django heard a faint chortle, Cuervo's tiny red lips waved with suppressed laughter until she couldn't hold it any longer. With a flush to his white bones, he saw her release a huge guffaw.

Zoë couldn't- she _just _couldn't believe it! _**Django of the Dead**__ likes Frida Suarez!_

Tears spilled out of her eyes as she fell onto the ground, her legs waving in the air as she clutched her stomach and it literally _hurt,_ but, oh, it was just too much! She forgot about the skeleton that was just at her mercy, and she continued her gut bursting laugh. Django of the Dead, Sartana's grandson for crying out loud _liked _Frida Suarez!

Grunting, Django dusted himself off and looked at the laughing girl rolling on the floor with an embarrassed glare, trying really hard to not loose his cool. '_Remember why you're here, remember why you're here. It'll all be worth it'_ he mentally repeated to himself. Something about having the crow-themed villainess laughing _at _him made him totally uncomfortable. It was the same feeling he got whenever Nana Sartana called him 'Djangy Wangy' in public, actually, it was 10 times worse!

"Okay. Ha ha ha. You done any time soon?" he said to her as he adjusted his hat and gave her an unamused glare.

With her laughter finally dying down, Cuervo took a breath of much needed oxygen and released a few giggles before orienting herself. Clearing her throat she asked him, "So... exactly... how long has dis been going on?"

"That is none of your business!"

"Actually, huesos, since chur making the deal wit'_ me_, I believe dat it _is _my business."

"Look, you don't see me asking how you met your precious El Tigre, I'm just here to talk some business, alright? Are you in or out?"

"Hmmm," Cuervo tapped her chin, pretending to think it over, "I don't know what to say, huesos. What did chu have in mind?"

"Uhh.. well.. I actually.. don't... uh.." Django stuttered. He began stuttering even more when Cuervo began to glare at him, '_What is it with women and the glaring? Seriously!'_

"Chu mean to tell me dat chu don't even _know _what we're going to _do!?_ Just what kind of evil villain are chu again?"

"Hey, look, I'm just kind of going with my gut on this, alright? I'm sure can figure something out along the way."

A pause.

"Chu have no guts.." Cuervo tilted her head curiously.

Django slapped his forehead and groaned, "That's beside the point! Look, are you _in _or are you _out?!_"

Cuervo considered the partnership with Django of the Dead. Well, he was evil and cunning, but he was willing to work with her, what could she possibly have to lose? She didn't doubt that he essentially could do without her, but this was a once in a lifetime oppurtunity to work with Django of the Dead. Despite her fear and her instict to flee, Black Cuervo smiled wickedly at him and held out her gloved talons at him, "Chu've got churself a deal, Mister Of The Dead."

This pleased Django evidently by how he smirked wickedly back at her and they shook hands, "Just Django. Mister Of The Dead is my father." Cuervo giggled, a soul devouring sort of giggle that made his bones inexplicably vibrate with pleasure. She nodded her head and activated her jet pack, "So then, we meet on one of de rooftops, yes? Tomorrow, we will discuss our... _plans_?" she questioned. Django nodded and she flew off, leaving him there as the the night skies became darker.

Unbeknownst to Black Cuervo, however, a malicious grin was plastered on Django of the Dead's face when she left, his red eyes glowing dangerously in the night as he watched her fly off.

_Hook, line, and sinker._

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh, seems that Django has some other unknown plans... This was really fun to write! I really am trying to make them as IC and believable as I can (I want you to be able to imagine it in your heads as if though it were an episode), but since I'm not really a committed author, some stuff seems a little awkward. Hopefully I'll get better at it. I want to thank the anon who reviews my DjangoxZoë stuff. And to other people who take their time out to review! You guys always make it worth it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: PinkPeachy with another update! Just a fun little chapter involving Django and Cuervo interaction, a girly scream, a failed plan, pudding cups, bugs. Don't forget to R&R!**

* * *

**-Tango De Muerte Ch. 4-**

Black Cuervo heaved yet another bored sigh at her mother's and Grandmami's yet another attempt at making plans to destroy the Riveras. Sure, she was all for vendetta and what not, but, couldn't the be talking about something else rather than just the Rivera family. It was getting -dare she say- _boooring._ Cuervo stretched as she yawned, capturing -specifically- her mother's attention, who in turn, glared sharply at her daughter.

Voltura placed her hands on her hip and tapped her boot, narrowing her mascaraed eyes at her one and only daughter, she growled, "Oh, I'm sorry, _hija_, but are we boring chu?" she asked as she waited -none too happily- for her daughter's explanation.

Cuervo tried -really, she did, she _really did_- to match her mother's stare with her own, but there was no comparison between her and her mother. Voltura's stare was more intimidating than hers easily by a thousand fold, it was really hard not to falter. But, unlike most, Cuervo was Voltura's _daughter,_ so thankfully she had the luxury of not being so easily scared. Decided to being content with just glaring slightly, Cuervo replied reluctantly, "_No _mama."

If Cuervo wasn't her daughter, she'd be dead by now. Cuervo just hoped that she wouldn't get grounded.

"Bueno, den _why _do chu seem so bored niña? Chu hardly ever contribute jet chu call churself a villain! What is is with de chu? Get chur head out of de clouds, why when I was chur age I was-" Voltura stopped in the middle of her motherly rambling and widened her eyes in sudden realization.

Pointing a sharp green talon at her daughter accusingly -to which Cuervo _flinched_ at. _Great_, let it begin...- Voltura gasped and growled out, "It _is _de Rivera Boy isn't it?!"

At that, Grandmami spit all her tea out and gasped. "_What?_ _EL Tigre?_ _No nieta _of mine is goin' to feel such t'ings! Expecially for a _hero!_" she spat, "_Ch'oung lady, _chu had better not make _desgracia _on dis familia, chu understand?!" she screamed dramatically, stomping her boot on the family table as she pointed her cane towards her granddaughter.

Cuervo inwardly gulped at the two growling women. Peachy. She couldn't exactly say that _wasn't _on her mind, but even so, what with her family thinking this, Cuervo had to do her best to make them believe otherwise. Putting on her best glare, Cuervo spoke, "_What? _Chu honestly believe dat I have _feelings _for the Rivera boy? _I told chu guys, I am OVER El Tigre!_" she huffed at them.

Both villainesses stared, and after a moment passed, Grandmami shrugged, "Eh, is good enough for me." she said as she hopped off, her demeanor completely calm and nonchalant.

Voltura on the other hand, didn't seem so convinced as she rubbed her chin and her eyes were narrowed.

"So.." Cuervo trailed off, twirling her purple streaked hair in her purple talon, half relieved and half nervous, trying -and failing- to avoid her mother's intense stare, "I.. uh.. saw dis -erhm- great.. art... _t'ing... _at de Miracle City Museum... I was wondering if I could.. go?" was what she managed to peep out under her mother's gaze. She had to ask, seeing as even Cuervo had a curfew. Super villains need their beauty sleep too.

Voltura hadn't changed her demeanor, not glaring, but still regarding her daughter with suspicion and stroking her chin she replied, "I suppose..."

Cuervo gulped, but was slightly more relieved at her Grandmami's dismissal, "Eh, si, si, bueno. Chus go create havoc or whatever is dat teenagers do in de middle of de night" she said, completely ignoring what that could imply.

Cuervo glanced at Grandmami, and then at her mother, then sheepishly grinned and grabbed her helmet, putting it on she zoomed out of the room like it was on fire before either adults could say anything.

Ignoring the thick black smog that her daughter left behind, Voltura still hadn't changed her position and narrowed her eyes even more suspiciously, "Hmmm.."

"Eh, Carmella, chus worry too much about dat niña. What do chu t'ink she will do, sneak behind our backs to see de hero? Psh, when has she let us down before?"

Voltura gave a deadpan stare at her mother, clearly not buying it. She shook her head and walked off.

Grandmami cocked her head, "Que? I say somet'ing incorrecto?"

_Whew!_ Zoë thought as she flew as quickly as she could, the suspense had never failed to take a huge toll on her. Honestly, this is exactly what she had been talking about, her family was way too concerned about her, it was annoying! So what if the Rivera boy was a hero? With a bat of her eyelashes and pretty smile, Cuervo was sure she could make him reach his ultimate potential in villainy. Maybe then her family wouldn't be so cross with the idea of having El Tigre associated with them. Hmm, Zoë Rivera, it didn't sound bad at all. He would make a wonderful supervillain. She sighed dreamily, feeling El Tigre's necklace in her grasp she smiled amorously. She really hoped that this partnership with Django would work.

As she landed not too far away from last night's location, Cuervo thought it would be best to not attract too much attention. Opting to walk the rest of the way, she mused on her partnership with Django of the Dead. She still couldn't quite get over it, one minute she was only seeing him in Villain's Quarterly and even fearing him -to which she didn't want to admit that she still kind of did- to actually working with him. Even though they hadn't really done anything, Cuervo felt some sort of foreboding.

She shrugged, she was obviously out of her mind. What could go wrong anyways? It wasn't as if though she was preparing herself for disaster or something of the sort right?

Right?

Shaking those thoughts out of her head, Cuervo scowled. If that lame sack of bones tried to even attempt at double crossing the mighty Black Cuervo, let it be known that he would suffer her wrath! She was not to be taken as a fool.

Cuervo paused as she looked around, it was in this alleyway right? Behind the museum building? She walked conspicuously and tried to keep an eye out for a pair of red eyes. There was nothing. She scowled viciously. Had he stood her up? She would find him and tear him to pieces! She almost got grounded for all this trouble. But just before she could contemplate further on Django's absence a particular sound managed to capture her attention. The sound was that of a guitar.

With a confused gaze, the crow themed villainess looked around for the source. Gunning her jetpack she followed the sound. It was just above the building, as a matter of fact, it was _on _the top of the building. As she landed on the roof of the building, Cuervo faced the back of the teen , so he did show up after all.

But she still was not pleased, he could have at least _told _her where he would be at so she didn't look like some idiot who got stood up. Scowling, Cuervo tapped her boot impatiently waiting for him to turn around.

Nothing. Django only continued strumming.

She tried tapping her boot louder, but still no response. Finally having enough, Black Cuervo walked right behind him. She waited a moment just in case he would turn around. When he didn't, Cuervo took a moment to think. Finally, she opted to speak... or.. well... snap. Same thing.

"_Oye!" _she growled loudly near his face.

"**AaaAhh!**"

It took her a few seconds as she stared at him to realize what just happened, but with a sudden jump and the universal hand-to-heart body language position, Django of the Dead had screamed. Oh ho, but not only did he scream, but he screamed _high pitched, _nearly dropping his guitar in the process. He glared viciously at her, but the mini villainess couldn't find it within herself to fear him at that precise moment.

Django had been here waiting for at least 20 minutes, he was beginning to become irritating. Seeing as Black Cuervo had the ability to fly he figured that he might as well just wait on a rooftop, she could easily spot him there. But seeing as she hadn't showed up, Django had groaned in annoyance. He might as well just practice his strumming while waiting for the spoiled villainess. Contrary to what most would think, Django did like music, actually he liked anything that included an electric guitar, somewhere along the lines of hard rock, he always thought that he could even have a voice for it if he was allowed to. His family didn't like the idea too much, they said it was for uneducated barbarians. He shrugged at that, he could never really understand the harm.

In any case, he was not expecting Cuervo to sneak up behind him and give him a scare. What he was really worried about though, was that she heard his scream. Django really tried not to scream like that, but he couldn't help it, it was embarrassing. Maybe she wouldn't press the matter...?

Finally not being able to holding it in, Cuervo chortled and let out a suppressed guffaw.

Right.

Django oriented himself, averting his gaze and huffing, something that he always did when he was nervous or upset. He was more embarrassed than he was mad, and the worst part was that he was pretty sure that probably even the whole city had heard! Why did he have such rotten luck?

Tears came out of her eyes, slightly smudging her makeup, but Cuervo didn't really care. She couldn't take it, it was too much! Who knew Django of the Dead screamed like... well... a _girl_?! Cuervo fanned herself in an attempt to calm down, she peered at the -very funny- expression Django was giving her. It was a mix of embarrassment and anger, his bones had even turned a pale pink (she wouldn't even ask how that worked).

Absentmindedly, she found herself thinking that it was a cute sight. A super evil artiste, cunning and sneaky in all the right places, reduced to humiliation and shame from such a girly moment. It was easier to see him with the nickname 'Djangy Wangy' she had often heard Sartana calling him.

It was _really_ cute actually.

Cuervo's laughter died down, but she let out a few giggles, "Keep up de funny huesos, it's good for my health." she teased.

Django glared, still embarassed, "I'll make a note on it" he said in a deadpan voice, clearly unamused. "Your late."

"Well, huesos, I wasn't aware dat we had some schedule to keep up. I said I'd be here and I'm here. Besides, if anyt'ing, chu were de one who's at fault here."

"Me?! How is this my fault?!"

Cuervo stuck her nose in the air, and hmph'ed, "Well, huesos, chu never said anyt'ing about meeting up at de roof. Chu could have told me first, I looked like an idiota!" she said, slighlty irritated.

Django smiled inwardly at that, "Whatever, at least now you know. And don't sneak up on me like that!"

Another chortle, "Hehe, right. I'll make a note on dat." Cuervo regarded him with amusement. Maybe this whole partnership thing wouldn't be too much of a drag. "So den huesos, got any ideas for de.. well.. chu know."

"Well, I was thinking.."

"I didn't know eskeletos had a brain to t'ink wit'..." Django glared at her -her face oh so very innocent- before continuing.

"Like I was saying, I was thinking that we have to get El Tigre's attention somehow, right?"

Cuervo nodded, a little unsure. "I.. suppose... why?" she asked

"Well obviously you want his attention right? So what better way than to-"

"I already tried dat, it doesn't work."

"Which is why, this time, I'll go with you."

Cuervo blinked, how was this going to accomplish anything? So they were going to do a heist, and then what?

"And what is dat supposed to do? So El Tigre will try and stop and den what?! I don't see de point in this!" Cuervo exclaimed, tired of Django dancing around the point. Django rolled his eyes and gave her a knowing look.

Cuervo felt her eyes widen. "Jealous? Chu t'ink we will accomplish in making El Tigre _jealous_?"

"Exactly! What do you think he will think when he sees that you and I have suddenly teamed up? It's totally unexpected!" Django said, pleased with his idea.

The concept of making Manny jealous with Django was something... strange for Zoë. Would this work? Would it even be worth trying out? But also, just the concept of her and Django even pretending to be going out was... it was just... she felt.. giddy.

Cuervo blinked, could her reaction mean that this would maybe work? Yes, this was her intuition speaking, it was a good sign.

She looked back at Django with a determined smile and held out her hand. "Okay, huesos, let's do it. Chur de one coming up with de plans, I trust chu. Name the time and place."

Something about the words 'I trust you' made Django feel surprisingly pleased. It was calming and relieving, but he didn't know why. He chose to ignore it, and took her hand, both of them shaking in agreement.

"Tomorrow afternoon. At the Miracle City Jewelery store. We can't mess up there,"

Cuervo nodded her head, agreeing, "Si, correcto. We will surely get his attention t'en."

It was then both teens realized that they hadn't let go of their shaking hands. It was awkward but they let go immediately and averted each others' gaze.

Cuervo started up her jetpack, and awkardly bid her goodbye, "Okay, t'en.. tomorrow den, correcto?"

Django nodded. "Bueno, I guess... until t'en huesos." And then she was off.

Django looked on after her, no evil smirk this time. His main concern right now was if his little plan would indeed work. Django shrugged. What could possibly go wrong?

_The next afternoon..._

"Dis is all chur fault.."

A sigh, "I know.."

"Dis _wouldn't _have happened if-"

"I know."

"If chu just hadn't-"

"I _know_..."

A moment of silence.

"... I hate chu.."

Finally getting fed up, Django waved his arms in the air frustratingly, "I said _I know_! We messed up, I get it, alright! When are you going to let it go?!"

"_We?! _Chu mean _**chu **__huesos! I _did not'ing wrong! _Chu _were de one who freaked out when dere was an estupido _bug _on de-"

"Darn it_, chica! _I said _I KNOW!_ Don't remind me!" Django huffed angrily and crossed his arms.

Indeed, Django's little heist didn't work out as well as he thought it would. It actually ended up being such a disaster. The two adolescent villains had met up as planned and decided it would be best to rob the Miracle City Jewelry Store quietly rather than creating a whole mess, that way, El Tigre would have hopefully had a good reason to chase after them. So they grabbed some empty sacks and did so.

Well, there had been two problems with this little plan: First thing was that El Tigre hadn't even _been _near that area at that moment, so the whole purpose of the whole thing was pretty much shot. The second problem was.. well.. a bug.

Yes, the whole thing had been messed up completely by a little _bug_. Normally things like that are overlooked, ignored, completely passed over. But not in this case. Django couldn't help it! The stupid little thing was on the piece of jewelry that he had grabbed, it's disgusting various eyes looking back into Django's red surprised ones. So he did what he thought was justified: he let out an ear shrieking scream that set off the alarms, brought out the dogs and just ruined everything.

Black Cuervo had been glaring at him ever since.

Sometime after they had evaded the police they ended up in Miracle City's Community Park, except to not draw attention they hid behind a large bush and tree. Cuervo sat leaning against the tree and Django lay down on his back. Along the chase they had managed to somehow end up with some stolen groceries from Mrs. Chichita. They had ran into her accidentally and for one reason or another -namely Django- grabbed the grocery bags and continued running. So not only did they manage to get away in an embarrassing fashion -and _because_ of an embarrassing reason- they reduced to the most ridiculous form of robbery: stealing an old woman's groceries. One couldn't get more embarrassing than that!

Cuervo was not pleased, not one bit. She scowled at Django as she shoved her plastic spoon angrily into the chocolate pudding cup. She didn't even like pudding that much!

"Well, I'm going to keep reminding chu until chu find a better plan to make up for dis desgracia! I am feared because I steal valuables and tesoros, _not _for stealing an old grandmami's _pudding cups!_" she made sure to emphasize the last part and scowled fiercely at Django as he paused, chocolate smeared on his jaw and he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, first off, they were _there. _You cannot _deny _chocolate pudding cups!" he said incredulously, as if though it was something obvious. Black Cuervo raised a brow, annoyed, "How do chu even- where does it- Oh nevermind!" She didn't even want to begin to figure out how it was physically possible for a skeleton to _eat_.

"Second, of all, well do better next time, no sweat." he shrugged nonchalantly. Cuervo fumed and invaded his personal space, pointing a deadly talon at him, "_No! _It is not 'no sweat', chu _will _come up wit' something better and it _better _work, _entiendes?_! _Black Cuervo _will _not _be made into a joke of villain, _claro __**huesos**_?!".

Django gulped the remaining chocolate and meekly nodded his head. It was just one of those moments that Django knew not to say anything back, he found himself doing this many times with his Nana and mother. The female species was such an enigma, he'd rather not mess up in that department. It could prove to be deadly, and even though he was technically immortal, he'd rather live it peacefully.

"Bueno" Cuervo went back to her original position and -Django breathed a sigh of relief- her glare was less menacing, "Do chu have any ot'er bright ideas, huesos?" she asked.

Django raised a brow, wiping his jaw, "Easy there, I may be an evil artiste or whatever it is they refer to me as, but give me a break, I do _not _work that fast."

"Hmph. Whatever."

"But I will admit, we do need something. Something big, something epic and unexpected. But I just can't figure out what.."

"Somet'ing big, epic and unexpected. De most rarest item on de black market today..." Cuervo's voice sounded pensive, thoughtful. As Django turned, curious, he saw that she was reading something from Villain's Quarterly. "What? Let me see that!" he said as he snatched the item away, he scanned over it quickly, a sudden rush of excitement and satisfaction washing over him. Yes! This is exactly what they were looking for!

"Do you realize what this means?!"

"De only t'ing I'm realizing is dat Mrs, Chichita actually _has_ a Villain's Quaterly, I always knew dere was somet'ing strange about dat woman..."

"Not that! _This!_ It's exactly what we need!" Django said as he practically shoved the magazine into the villainess's face. Cuervo read it over and made a face.

"What is it?"

Django couldn't help the evil smirk forming, "It's _exactly _what we've been looking for..."

* * *

**A/N: Whew, loaded chapter! What could this strange artifact be? The pudding cups and Django's funny antics were references to Jack Spicer (Danny Cooksey portrays both characters), I've been watching too much Xiaolin Showdown. Apparently in Xiaolin Chonicles, the old cast will be replaced (except for Tara Stong and Jennifer Hale, who will also voice Kimiko. Not too fond of the idea), which kind of stinks. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also Django liking hard rock was also a reference from Danny Cooksey himself , he used to be in this band called Bad4Good to which he was the vocals for, their music is awesome! Maybe I should include a chapter of Django singing? I also might or might not make another DjangoxZoë oneshot (of what, I don't know) unrelated to Tango De Muerte. I just love these two to death. Ideas would be awesome!**


End file.
